mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Brick Tales
Brick Tales is the former in-house animation department that used to create all of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s animated films. Despite being tied to the highly-successful Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, Brick Tales was shut down early in 2009. Their role is now filled by Drawn to Life Animation. Partner Details * Founding Date: December 1, 2004 * Film Credits: Aunt Mini's Revenge ''(unreleased); ''Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy ''(unreleased); ''The Roulette Match; Knight's Kingdom Movie ''(unreleased); ''Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat;' 'Plankton Strikes Back!; Plankton: Burner of Books; Mystery LEGO Theater 3000; Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo; The Adventures of Legoman; Ghost Pictures ''(unreleased) * Specialty: Animation * Partner Head: Andrew Bermudez Company History Brick Tales was created in the summer of 2004, shortly after Mustache Maniacs Film Co. was established, to create ''Aunt Mini's Revenge and Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy. However, in the first year, the emphasis was on live action, so both films were ultimately cancelled. In 2005, Brick Tales released its very first film, The Roulette Match. It proved to be very popular with its audience, but didn't prevent them from lagging. They didn't release any films for the rest of 2005. In 2006, Brick Tales' next film, Plankton Strikes Back!, was released, which proved successful as well. Also released in 2006 was Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat. The following year featured the release of the film Plankton: Burner of Books, along with three short humorous commercials and the now-defunct Mystery LEGO Theater 3000. 2008 proved to be Brick Tales' most successful year, with the release of Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo and a re-edit of Plankton: Burner of Books. In the fall, development started on The Adventures of Legoman. On February 9th, 2009, Brick Tales was officially dissolved due to the recession, with Mustache Maniacs Film Co. took over the development for The Adventures of Legoman ''and the never-released ''Ghost Pictures. If Brick Tales had seen the completion of the film through, it is expected that Brick Tales would have still been shut down, as The Adventures of Legoman proved to be a failure. Staff Listed here are the people who worked under this banner and the positions they held. *Andrew Bermudez - Leader, Animator, Director, Writer *Daniel Bermudez - Writer, Animator, Assistant Director Portfolio of Films Listed here are all of the films created under this banner. Any marked with an asterisk were never released. *''Aunt Mini's Revenge'' (2004)* *''Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy'' (2004)* *''The Roulette Match'' (2005) *''Knight's Kingdom Movie'' (2005)* *''Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat'' (2006) *''Plankton Strikes Back!'' (2006) *''Plankton: Burner of Books'' (2007) *''Mystery LEGO Theater 3000'' (2007) *''Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo'' (2008) *''The Adventures of Legoman'' (2009) *''Ghost Pictures'' (2009)* Trivia *The name Brick Tales alludes to the fact that it was intended to be used only for brickfilms. Other forms of animation weren't introduced to Mustache Maniacs Film Co. until 2011, with the release of Freddy and Joey Teaser. *Mustache Maniacs Film Co.-created brickfilms made prior to the creation of Brick Tales used the simple label of LEGO Studios. *This is considered the most forgotten partner in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. history. Category:Partners Category:2004